Week 10: The Lady of Neverwinter Wood
Week 10: The Lady of the Neverwinter Wood Freestone: 5/11 - 5/21 AS 939 - 949 When we left off... You stumbled into Holzdorf from the western wilds, exhausted and afraid. They didn't know what to make of you, but given your general state they sent you to the Chapel of St. Cuthbert to be housed and treated with the rest of the incoming Storm Survivors. At the chapel, Brother Bran greeted you. He took an instant liking to Sir Quintus, and offered to train him as clergy, but Quintus declined -- he's already pledged to the goddess Mural. Bran was a little less sure about Selgaard and Dargrim, but Clyde was OK. He really, really did not like Ulfar. Still, he extended his aid after Quintus vouched for the dwarf, and you were all patched up in short order. Selgaard tried to pass the time talking to a nearby elf, who was a royal prick; he decided to leave and seek accommodation elsewhere. Dargrim remained in the chaplain's care, while the rest of you followed Selgaard to an Inn inside the city walls. Quintus spent his day in Holzdorf explaining the presence of the Cragmaw Keep to Thane Deepdelver's Steward. They sent a falken, and hinted that there might be a reward for good information. Everyone else did some shopping and got some rest. Everyone agreed that the road to Phandalin would take too long, so you decided to try your luck crossing the plains on foot. At the edge of town, the loggers were having a difficult time with some "high" elves. '''Quintus and Selgaard cared enough to go find out what was happening, but not enough to do anything about the psychedelic drum circle. This spawned a long conversation about the different types of elves and who wanted to kill them: Selgaard despises the Atmer, Quintus hates the Sutherin, and Ulfar is not a big fan of the dirty hippies from Lanthir. Clyde is a half-elf, so obviously this was pretty awkward for him; but he agreed that some elves kind of suck. Bonding over how terrible elves are seemed to do the trick, because the next day the group made short work of an Owlbear, some goblins, and an ogre. Clyde and Ulfar led a long, serious conversation around midday, sharing their struggles past and present. Excellent RP, everyone! Back in Phandalin, Gundren still hasn't found the entrance to Wave Echo Cave -- but he left word that he was getting close! In the mean time, the party decided to head for Conyberry and help '''Sister Garaele with her search for Bowgentle's spell book. With Mirna Dendar's emerald necklace in hand, you journeyed the Triboar Trail toward your destination. Upon arrival, Ulfar was caught unawares by an enormous man with muddy skin, jagged teeth, and a large hat. He held your scout at axe-point for a moment, but withdrew the threat after you told him honestly and directly what you were doing in Conyberry. Faradrim, son of Galon, walked you through town, and showed you where to find Agatha. The sharper-eyed among you realized that the town was inhabited primarily by half-orcs, and everyone stopped to pay brief respects at the shrine to Erastil before braving the Banshee. Agatha's Lair, in a bower of birch trees at the edge of the deep wood, was every bit as foreboding as advertised. It was dark, cold, and creepy. After presenting the necklace and persuading her, she got a little too close for comfort to Sir Quintus. She did, however, deign to answer your question about Bowgentle's spell book. ' She "traded it to a planeswalker. An ice cave gnome who wanted it as a gift for his brother. He gave her the most marvelous device for it..." and she would like another. ' You left empty-handed, but with good information. Unfortunately Ulfar was scared just about shitless in the process. Faradrim put you up for the night, and then you started back along the familiar road toward Phandalin. A night at Brush-Something Camp passed peacefully enough, and you got back to town in one piece. Around Town The Jr. Adventure League has a sworn enemy! The Bag-In Goblins, The Goblins Who Always Run Away. Pip and Carp report that they've been beating them up a lot lately. Tolben Stonehill says that Gundren and Sildar arrived back in town late last night! There's a debate raging in Holzdorf about the sovereignty of the free cities, and about whether or not the Lord's Alliance of Blackaxe should annex the region for their own protection. Halia Thornton's Miner's Exchange supports Free Trade, Free Enterprise, and a Free Phandalin!